Welcome to Beacon
Welcome to Beacon is the eighteenth episode of RWBY, which premiered on the Rooster Teeth website on July 31st, 2014. Summary Transcript Glynda: Ironwood certainly loves bringing his work wherever he travels. Ozpin: Well, running an academy and a military makes him a busy man. But yes, those are a bit of an eyesore. Come in. Ironwood: Ozpin! Ozpin: Hello, General. Ironwood: Please, drop the formalities. It's been too long. And Glynda! It has certainly been too long since we last met. Glynda: Oh, James! I'll be outside. Ironwwod: Well, she hasn't changed a bit. Ozpin: So, what in the world has brought you all the way down from Atlas? Headmasters don't typically travel with their students, for the Vytal Festival. Ironwood: Well, you know how much I love Vale this time of year. Besides, with you hosting, I thought that this might be a good opportunity for us to catch up. Ozpin: I can certainly appreciate the quality time between friends, however, a small fleet outside my window has me concerned. Ironwood: Well, concerned is what brought them here. Ozpin: I understand that travel between kingdoms has become increasingly difficult. Ironwood: Oz, you and I both know why I brought those men. Ozpin: We are in a time of peace. Shows of power like this are just going to give off the wrong impression. Ironwood: But if what Qrow said is true... Ozpin: If what Qrow said is true, then we will handle it tactfully. It's the Vytal Festival. A time to celebrate unity and peace. So I suggest that you not scare people by transporting hundreds of soldiers halfway across the continent. Ironwood: I'm just being cautious. Ozpin: As am I. Which is why we will continue to train the best Huntsmen and Huntresses we can. Ironwood: Believe me, I am. But ask yourself this: Do you honestly believe your children can win a war? Ozpin: I hope they never have to. Ruby: Hmmmmm.... All right... All right! Yang Xiao Long, prepare your kingdom for battle! Yang: Bring it on! Ruby: I deploy the Elesinaire Fleet! Looks like I get to fly right over your Ursi and attack your wolf directly! Yang: You fiend! Ruby: And since Atlas is part of Mantle, my repair time is only one turn. Yang: Pretty sneaky, sis, but you just activated my trap card! Giant Nevermore! If I roll a seven or higher, Fatal feathers will slice your fleet in two! Ruby: But, if you roll a six or lower, the Nevermore will turn on your own forces! Yang: That's just a chance I'm willing to take. Hah! Ruby: Nooooo!!! My fearless soldiers! Yang: Eh, most of them were probably androids. Ruby: Goodbye my friends, you will be avenged. Yang: Not until I draw my rewards! Which are double this round thanks to the Mistral trade route! Oh, and what's this? The smugglers of Windheld? I say, it looks like I'm taking two cards in my hand! Ruby: Have you no heart? Yang: Well, Weiss, it's your turn. Weiss: Well, I have absolutely no idea what's going on. Yang: Look, it's easy! You're playing as Vacuo which means that all Vacuo-based cards come with a bonus. Weiss: That sounds dumb. Yang: See, you've got SandStorm, Desert Scavenge, oh, oh! Resourceful Raider! See, now you can take Ruby's discard airfleet and put it in your hand! Weiss: O-K. Yang: And since Vacuo warriors have endurance against natural based hazards, you can use SandStorm to disable my ground forces and simultaneously infiltrate my kingdom! Just know that I will not forget this declaration of war. Weiss: And that means... Ruby: You're just three moves away from conquering Remnant! Weiss: Ahahahaha! Yes! Fear the almighty power of my forces! Cower as they pillage your homes and weep, as they take your children from your very arms! Yang: Trap card. Weiss: Huh? Yang: Your armies have been destroyed. Weiss: I hate this game of emotions we play. Ruby: Stay strong, Weiss! We'll make it through this together! Weiss: Shut up! Don't touch me! Yang: Alright Blake, you're up! Blake: Oh, um, sorry, what am I doing? Yang: You're playing as Vale, trying to conquer the Kingdoms of Remnant! Blake: Right. Jaune: Hey! Can I play? Ruby: Sorry Jaune, we've already got 4 people. Weiss: Besides, this game requires a certain level of tactical cunning that I seriously doubt that you possess. Yang: Uhh, you attacked your own naval fleet 2 turns ago. Jaune: Bring it on, Ice Queen! I'll have you know that I have been told that I am a natural born leader! Weiss: By who? Your mother? Jaune: And Pyrrha! Pyrrha: Hello again! Jaune: Come on, let me play your hand for a turn! Weiss: I'm not trusting you with the good citizens of Vacuo! Jaune: Why not? You've trusted me with way more important stuff before. I mean, you told us all that Blake is secretly a fa- Pyrrha: Fun loving person, whom we all admire and respect. Jaune: Right. That. Ladies, enjoy your battle. Sun: Sup losers. Ruby: Hey Sun! Sun: Ruby, Yang, Blake, Ice Queen. Weiss: Why does everyone keep calling me that? Sun: I never got a chance to formally introduce you to my old friend. Neptune: Uhh, aren't libraries for reading? Ren: Thank you! Nora: Pancakes! Sun: Shut up, don't be a nerd. Neptune:Geh, geh, geh, geh! Intellectual, okay? Thank you. I'm Neptune. Weiss: So Neptune, where are you from? Neptune: Haven. And I don't believe I've caught your name, snow angel. Weiss: Um, I'm Weiss. Jaune: Are you kidding me!? Neptune: Pleasure to meet you. Sun: I never took you as the board game playing type. Blake: Right, well, I think I'm done playing actually. I'll see you guys later. Nora: Women. Flashback: Blake: Brothers of the White Fang, why are you aiding this scum? Roman: The White Fang and I are going in on a joint business venture together. Ozpin: Well, this has certainly been an eventful evening. I'm sure that after a night of thwarting attempted robbery, you probably just want to go home and take a nap. But, I was hoping that maybe we could have a chance to talk. Blake: Of course. Ozpin: Wonderful. As you know, in order to enroll at my academy, students must first pass a rigorous entrance exam. Most applicants spend years of preparation training at one of the many combat schools around the world. You are one of the few that did not. And you passed the exam with flying colors. Blake: I was raised outside the kingdoms. If you can't fight, you can't survive. Ozpin: Well, you have most certainly survived, Blake. I admire your drive. And I am proud to run a school that accepts individuals from all walks of life. Rich, poor, human, Faunus... Why do you wear that bow, Blake? Why hide who you are? Blake: You may be willing to accept the Faunus, Professor Ozpin, but your species is not. Ozpin: True, but we are continuing to take strides to lessen the divide. Blake: With all due respect, you need to start taking some larger strides. Until then, I'd rather avoid any unnecessary attention. I want people to see me for who I am, not what I am. Ozpin: And what are you? Blake: I don't understand what you're asking. Ozpin: How did you know the White Fang would be at the shipyard tonight? Blake: I didn't. I just happened to be at the right place at the right time. Ozpin: You wouldn't have been the first. But what happened tonight was not an isolated incident. I may be your headmaster, but I am also a Huntsman, and it is my sworn duty to protect this world from the forces that conspire against it. Blake, are you sure there is nothing else you would like to tell me? Blake: I'm sure. Ozpin: Very well. Thank you for your time, Ms. Belladonna. If you ever need to talk to me, please, don't hesitate to ask. Yang: Ugh, we should have never let him play! Ruby: You're just mad cuz' the new guy beat you! See, if you had just attacked when I told you none of this would have happened. Weiss: Stop. Lately you've been quiet, antisocial and moody! Yang: Uh, have you met Blake? Weiss: Which I get is kind of your thing, but you've been doing it more than usual! Which quite frankly, is unacceptable! You made a promise to me, to all of us, that you would let us know if something was wrong! So, Blake Belladonna, what is wrong!? Blake: I just, I don't understand how everyone can be so calm. Ruby: You're still thinking about Torchwick? Blake: Torchwick, the White Fang, all of it! Something big is happening and no one is doing anything about it! Yang: Ozpin told us not to worry. Between the police and the Huntsmen, I'm sure they can handle it. Blake: Well I'm not! They don't know the White Fang like I do! Weiss: Okay, between blowing up nightclubs, stopping thieves and fighting for freedom, I'm sure the three of you think that you're all ready to go out and apprehend these ne'er do wells! Ruby: Uh who? Weiss: But let me once again be the voice of reason. We're students! We're not ready to handle this sort of situation! Ruby: Well yeah, but... Weiss: We're not ready! Blake: And we may never be ready! Our enemies aren't just going to sit around and wait for graduation day. They're out there, somewhere, planning their next move, and none of us know what it is, but it's coming! Whether we're ready or not! Ruby: Okay, all in favour of becoming the youngest Hunteresses to singlehandedly taking down a corrupt organization that is conspiring against the Kingdom of Vale, say aye! Yang: Yes! I love it when you're feisty! Weiss: Well, I suppose it could be fun. Ruby: None of you said aye! Blake: Alright then, we're in this together! Ruby: Let's hatch a plan! Yang: Yeah! Ruby: I left my board game at the library! Weiss: We're doomed. Ruby: I'll be right back! Oof! Oh, sorry. Are you okay? Emerald: I'm fine. Just watch where you're going. Ruby: Oh, right, sorry. Um, I'm Ruby! Are you new? Cinder: Visiting from Haven, actually. Ruby: Ooh! You're here for the festival! But exchange students have their own dormitory. Mercury: I guess we just got turned around. Ruby: Hehe, don't worry, I guess it happens all the time. Uh, your building is just east of here. Cinder: Thanks. Maybe we'll see you around. Ruby: Yeah, maybe! Oh, and welcome to Beacon! Trivia *The comic book Jaune is seen reading is titled 'X-ray and Vav'. This is a reference to the fictional super heroes created by Achievement Hunter employees Ray Narveaz Jr. and Gavin Free. Inconsistencies Image Gallery 12 max. (Important note: Please use High Quality pictures of different scenes in order and in a .PNG file.) Please use the format. Video To be released on August 7th. References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Volume 2